The Day the Magic Died
The Day the Magic Died is the 15th episode of the fifth season and the 103rd overall episode of Charmed. Summary Victor and his new wife, Doris, stop by right when Magic is down everywhere. Phoebe and Paige try to fix Magic by having a summit between Good and Evil, but Evil thinks it's a great opportunity to kill the Charmed Ones now Magic is down. While Leo is out looking for Paige and Phoebe, Piper is forced to give birth with Doris, who is in fact a Demon, lurking around to raise Piper's baby herself. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. 5x15Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 5x15Paige.png|Paige Matthews 5x15Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 5x15Leo.png|Leo 5x15Victor.png|Victor Bennett 5x15-52.png|Piper and Leo's baby 5x15Doris.png|Doris Bennett 5x15Cronyn.png|Cronyn 5x15Merrill.png|Merrill 5x15Stanley.png|Stanley 5x15Kane.png|Kane 5x15Doctor.png|Doctor Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' Due to the Magic being down everywhere, the Book of Shadows became blank. Phoebe discovered it when she wanted to find something in it about the Magic being down and ran down to the basement to show it to Paige. Paige looked surprised and took it back to attic, and Phoebe stayed in the basement to find a way to tie the gees up. 'Spells' ''Return to Sender Spell'' After Paige tried to orb it away, Phoebe created and cast this spell to send the Unicorn back to its sender. The spell didn't work, because Magic was down. Paige then tried to tie it up in the basement, but the Unicorn managed to free itself by eating through the rope. :Take this beast, before I end her, :Ship her back, Return to sender. '' ''To Vanquish a Demon with a Unicorn's Horn '' After they got home from the fight at the pizzeria, Paige and Phoebe went down to the basement to scrap dust from the Unicorn's horn, as the horn is pure Good magic. They also wrote a vanquishing spell, and cast it while they sprinkeld the dust on Cronyn and Doris, causing their vanquish. The spell also made Stanley's body explode. :''Beast of legend, myth and lore, :Give my words the power to soar, :And kill this evil evermore. 'Powers' *'Healing:' Leo tried to heal Piper, but he couldn't since high blood pressure is a state of mind. Later, Leo used the dust from the Unicorn's horn to heal Victor. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Paige tried to orb an apple into her hands, but it didn't work because Magic was down. *'Levitation:' Phoebe tried to levitate, but it didn't work because Magic was down. *'Fireballs:' Stanley tried to create a Fireball to attack Paige, but it didn't work because Magic was down. *'Molecular Combustion:' Piper tried to blow up Leo, but it didn't work because Magic was down. 5x15P1.png|Leo tries to heal Piper. 5x15P2.png|Paige orbing in. 5x15P3.png|Paige tries to orb. 5x15P4.png|Paige tries to telekinetically orb an apple to her. 5x15P5.png|Phoebe tries to levitate. 5x15P6.png|Stanley tries to create a Fireball. 5x15P7.png|Piper tries to blow up Leo. 5x15P8.png|Victor is healed by the Magical Dust. Beings Magical Beings *'Doris Bennett' - Victor's new wife. She was a Demon who wanted to steal Piper's baby and raise it herself. *'Cronyn '- A Demonic Sorcerer. He worked together with Doris to steal Piper's baby and raise it in Evil. *'Merrill' - A Wizard and Cronyn's mentor. He told the sisters about the Prophecy of the Twice-Blesed Child. *'Stanley' - His mentor, Cronyn, ordered him to attack the Charmed Ones while Magic was down. He was Cronyn's message to let the Charmed Ones know that Evil's magic was down as well. *'Kane' - Top advisor to Warlocks. He was present at the meeting between Good and Evil. *'Unicorn' - Very powerfull mythological creatures who are the essence of Good Magic. The Elder sent one down to the Charmed Ones because they knew Magic would be down, and dust of the horn of the Unicorn would be the only Magic left. Mortals *'Victor Bennett' - Piper and Phoebe's dad. He came by to let his daughters and Paige meet Doris, his new wife. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|The Day the Magic Died WB Trailer *Darryl does not appear in this episode. * Cheryl Ladd starred in "Charlie's Angels", which was also produced by Aaron Spelling * Piper watches the soap-opera Passions ''in her bedroom, in particular a scene that features the character of Tabitha, an evil witch. She also comments ''"Like that spell would've worked". * Cronyn mentions the Imps. The Charmed Ones and Billie will face them three years later, in Rewitched. * This is the second time the sisters used handcuffs. The first time Phoebe used them when Piper was a Wendigo. * We learn that Paige was good at chemistry class in highschool. * Piper loses her powers for eleveenth time,Phoebe for tenth time and Paige for fourth time in this episode. * The WB used the promo title Special Delivery, the trailer for this episode mentions nothing about Magic being dead all over the world, or Cronyn. * Phoebe says to Paige "I see a head of dark hair" and Paige replies by saying "What did you expect a blonde?", ironically, Wyatt is blonde throughout his childhood. * When Paige orbs back from the Dead Sea, the ruffle is on her right shoulder but when she goes downstairs, the ruffles are on her left. * There is a considerable amount of confusion regarding Wyatt's birthday. Imbolc holiday discussed in this episode took place on February 2, 2003 while this episode aired on February 16, 2003. On top of this, if Piper was pregnant in Witch Way Now, she would need to have gone into labor at a full nine months for Wyatt to be born on Imbolc BUT she says that Wyatt was six weeks early. This would have given Wyatt a birthday closer to the Winter Solstice. * When Wyatt is born, the chandelier above the dining room table glows blue just like the one in the foyer did when Piper, Phoebe, and Prue became witches * This episode scored 5.6 million viewers. * Wyatt being born on February 2, 2003 makes perfect sense because he was 6 weeks early which means that his due date was around March 16, 2003. The episode "Witch way Now" took place around May 16, 2002. In actuality, pregnancy takes about 10 months. March 16, 2003 is 10 months after May 16, 2002. Therefore, Wyatt was born on Feb 2, 2003. References to other movies, books, mythology etc. *The title of this episode is a reference to a line from Don McLean's song, American Pie, "The Day the Music Died". *When Paige and Phoebe are preparing for the summit with Cronyn, Phoebe comments "we don't need no stinkin' powers." This is a reference to the commonly misquoted "badges" line from The Treasure of the Sierra Madre. *In the beginning of the episode Phoebe says, talking about Victor, that "He does get very Darrin Stephens about our whole magic things", ''making another reference to "''Bewitched". Like Samantha's husband, Victor disapproves magic. Phoebe has already talked about Bewitched ''in Lost and Bound. *Paige says the Unicorn might be a "Trojan Unicorn". This is a reference to the Trojan Horse from the Trojan War. Glitches *The elastic holding the horn on the unicorn is clearly visible in most scenes featuring the animal. *When Leo tells Paige and Phoebe about how he can't orb, when the camera cuts to Paige and the unicorn, you can clearly see a hand in the bottom left corner, holding the unicorn. *When Stanley begins to strangle Paige, you can tell it's not her - it is clearly a male stunt-double. International Titles *'French:' La Relève ''(The Relief) *'Russian:' ''Den', kogda magiya ostanovilas' (''The Day the Magic stopped) *'Czech:' Den, kdy magie zmizela (The Day the Magic Disappeared) *'Slovak: '''Deň keď zomrela mágia ''(The Day When the Magic Died) *'Serbian:' Dan kada je magija nestala (The Day When the Magic's Gone) *'Spanish (Spain):' El día en que murió la magia (The Day the Magic Died) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Cuando la magia desapareció (When the Magic Disappeared) *'German:' Ein magisches Geschenk (A Magical Gift) Photo Gallery Episode Stills 5x15-01.jpg 5x15-02.jpg 5x15-03.jpg 5x15-04.jpg 5x15-05.jpg 5x15-06.jpg Screencaps 5x15-1.png 5x15-2.png 5x15-3.png 5x15-4.png 5x15-5.png 5x15-6.png 5x15-7.png 5x15-8.png 5x15-9.png 5x15-10.png 5x15-11.png 5x15-12.png 5x15-13.png 5x15-14.png 5x15-15.png 5x15-16.png 5x15-17.png 5x15-18.png 5x15-19.png 5x15-20.png 5x15-21.png 5x15-22.png 5x15-23.png 5x15-24.png 5x15-26.png 5x15-27.png 5x15-28.png 5x15-29.png 5x15-30.png 5x15-31.png 5x15-32.png 5x15-33.png 5x15-34.png 5x15-35.png 5x15-36.png 5x15-37.png 5x15-38.png 5x15-39.png 5x15-40.png 5x15-41.png 5x15-42.png 5x15-43.png 5x15-44.png 5x15-45.png 5x15-46.png 5x15-47.png 5x15-48.png 5x15-49.png 5x15-50.png 5x15-51.png 5x15-52.png 5x15-53.png Quotes :Paige: These were mine and now they're yours. Chain mail top--from my clubbing days, steel-toed boots--from my mosh pit days, handcuffs (smirks)--from last Friday. :Paige ''(closes'' the door where the dead demon is):''' That was always my motto. Isn't that funny? :Leo:' ''(chasing a goose, one of the magical gifts, and falling on his face in the process) Here, goosey, goosey... goosey..:! (Loud thump) :Cronyn: My cell phone's on the back, in case your sister changes her mind.' :Phoebe: Cronyn, huh? Since when do sorcerers have cell phones? :Cronyn: You think that's bad? I got a taxi waiting out front. :Piper: Hi Phoebe, come, sit, talk with us, please. :Phoebe: '''Oh, I can't, I have a big meeting at work.Do you have any hairspray? :Phoebe:' Oh no. I can't levitate. :'Leo: '''Something's wrong, something's wrong, I can't orb. I was trying to go to the elders to find out how to get rid of the golden geese and (sees unicorn) why is there a unicorn in the kitchen?! See Also *Wiccan Festival of Lights *Aurora Borealis Category:Episodes Category:Season 5